


Blame

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made so many mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written November of 2005, somehow never posted anywhere.

He glanced at the other pair of brothers, the real Elrics, and made a choice. So many things had gone wrong so quickly, and there were many things he hadn’t told his own brother, when he hadn’t wanted to add to his burden. 

He couldn’t let them all be seen together, the sting of red water was nothing compared to the fear he had that they’d made a mistake, that things were going wrong. No, better to take things into his own hands, to create a barrier to keep the others out at least long enough to get the real Elrics away.

Still, that left them with a problem. Looking into his older brother’s eyes, he realized that the blame for the plant, for the mess, for the intruders, had to go to someone. That punishment had to go to one of them. 

There weren’t a lot of times when everything was perfectly clear, but this had to be one of those times. Really, everything could be brought down to one phrase. 

“You can blame me brother.”


End file.
